Wherever You Are
by Lau-kun
Summary: The aftermath of chorale rehearsals, contemplative state, old wall papers, and love confessions. An edited ExT fluff


**Disclaimer: **Never owned CCS or any of its contents.

Feedbacks are welcome. Even cruel ones. Roar.

**Wherever You Are  
**By: Lau-kun

* * *

_I love to see the oceans beauty  
__And the moon that shines above  
__Alone in the sand looking at the stars  
__Wishing someday I will find true love

* * *

_

A lovely melody was playing in her head as she sat in the middle of an empty music room. The chorale rehearsal ended two hours ago but the stubbornness that she didn't know even existed in her prevailed again. She wanted to have a quiet moment in the confines of a slightly different surrounding. Honestly, she was getting tired of staring at the wallpaper in her room and because of that, she had often thought that maybe she should ask her mother to change it once a month so something new would meet her eyes. But until then, she decided to seek solace from the stars and the moon inside the music room—where her domain clearly settles in. Seek solace from the void that she felt was slowly sucking her in a sweet but meaningless dream.

Saying that you consider someone's happiness as your own may seem sweet and nice. But for the bearer of the load; a boulder will always be a boulder.

She also needs a slice of the cake but never got as far as getting half of the piece. Just the crust. She could settle for the crust if it means happiness for her number one.

But in the end, where does that leave her?

The slight beeping of an irritating watch awakened her from the thoughts, running around her mind. Her digital watch told her that it was time to go home yet the melody refused to cease. A little voice inside her was dictating to stay a little longer to watch the endless marvel of the heavenly bodies, and witness their invitation to do something...

Something silly, perhaps?

Like, wish?

She shook her head to clear the thought. What the hell. No one would know what she was thinking anyway so she let a smile curve her lips and placed both her hands atop her chest in a praying position. _Protect the one I love even if I haven't met him yet... _

Then wished. Prayed. Hard.

* * *

_Would it be nice to see the morning  
__with the one you love the most?  
__Would it be nice to say goodnight  
__to the one you hold so close  
__to your heart... to your heart

* * *

_

Tomoyo sighed and stared again at the stars with a chuckle forming on her chest. If anyone would know exactly what she was thinking at that moment, they would definitely advise her own mother to see a psychologist just to make sure if she's still in her right mind (which was of course, followed by a trail of thought that her mother would give that person bloody hell and would most probably send a pack of wolves on his or her trail to devour him or her limb per limb). Well, the thought of being locked up on an asylum would seem a little scary but for Tomoyo's current state of humor, she's finding it a little hilarious.

Hilariously serious, perhaps? Because, she's thinking that if she was to be locked up in an asylum, she would chose the one where the person whom she could spend the rest of her days with was currently in.

Like, an asylum located somewhere in his heart?

It's fluffy. And it's corny. But that's what falling in love with a person whom you don't even know does to someone.

* * *

_The wind that blows the dove  
__Is the wind that blows my love  
__Hope it'll find its way to you  
__Wherever you are

* * *

_

"I'm quite sure rehearsals ended two hours ago."

Her head shot out alarms of intruder alert! Intruder alert! And immediately, she spun around to face the guy who just spoke. "Hiiragizawa-kun..." Blue met violets.

Well, for one, she didn't expect him to appear at this hour. Heck, she didn't expect anybody to appear at this rate.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked; noticing his eyes reveal the slightest hint of amusement and unfathomable gentleness that shook Tomoyo's inner senses to bear a red alert sign. Eriol had earned a reputation around school that whenever he passes on a certain gaze to someone, it usually meant trouble but she never got to see it for herself so she began thinking, is this it?

Hiiragizawa gave her a sunny smile.

Tomoyo sighed. Nope. Impossible. Hiiragizawa wouldn't dare do something funny to her. So, after realizing how much this was all leading to nowhere—and she somehow felt that his gaze was already getting too gentle, it penetrated through her defenses—she decided to take the initiative of looking away.

"Don't you ever get tired of watching the stars by yourself?" He finally managed to ask after counting lizards on the ceiling quietly—hoping that one out of twenty would give him a valid reason for intruding an unknown territory. A second passed and he found himself pacing slowly to stand behind her seat; her back turned against him.

"I'm never alone when I watch the stars, Hiiragizawa-kun." She answered, not bothering to look at him because she perfectly knew that she would just disappoint her expectations of seeing him looking somewhat confused. And in one point or another, she was right. Eriol didn't look different from the time that he entered the music room.

He smiled. She was making it easier for him. "I would ask you to enlighten me if it isn't because you believe that the person whom you love is also watching them... thinking of you?"

Tomoyo had a nasty feeling he could actually read minds.

"And if you're thinking that I can read minds, you're terribly mistaken, Daidouji-san." He said.

The enforced Tomoyo's belief that he could actually read minds.

When Eriol realized how she relaxed, his blue eyes shifted towards the black horizons hovering above the school grounds; stars twinkled like tiny diamonds sewn in black velvet. Never in his life—even as Clow Reed—did he feel this much tranquility when around somebody. The only time that he found himself most at ease was when he was under the confines of his own home, sitting on his comfortable chair with the flames flickering on the living room hearth; the smell of freshly cut pinewood burning, filling in his senses as he closed his eyes blissfully.

* * *

_I love to sit in fields of green  
__Looking deeply through the sky  
__Watching birds as they flap by  
__Hoping someday faith will bring me true love

* * *

_

A small smile tugged on his lips contently, unknowing that the young lady was already staring up at him with a smile of amusement and delight. "You should really smile often, Hiiragizawa-kun." She began, snapping him out of his recollection with a blink of surprise.

"Why do you say that?" She was the only person who could surprise him in THAT way after all.

"Because you don't look creepy when you smile sincerely." She answered, flatly.

Eriol pouted cutely. "How cruel, Daidouji-san." He said, making an effort to put on an even more ridiculous pout to broaden the curve on her lips. When he succeeded, he aimed for the gold and claimed victory when Tomoyo giggled.

"You look..." she stopped. Eriol looked at her inquisitively. "Pardon me for the term but I really think you look like an idiot."

It was very unTomoyo-like to hear such profanities coming from her mouth. But it was charming. Eriol felt a wave of gentleness sweep through him. "I also think so of you, Daidouji-san." With that, he gently rested his hands on her shoulders, inviting Tomoyo to lean her head on his body as they continue to watch the stars.

"An idiot?" she asked, taken aback by his sudden gesture but not with the words which she knew meant another.

"No." he answered simply.

And no words were heard again...

* * *

_Would it be nice to hold someone  
__So dear and near your heart  
__Would it be nice to hear those words?  
__I love you from the one  
__That you love... that you love

* * *

_

A comfortable silence like no other consumed the two as they stared contently at the evening sky of Tomoeda. Neither wished to let the moment pass but a question still lingered inside their minds.

Why?

Eriol tried searching the stars for an answer. Whenever he sees those pair of violet orbs looking back at him in any kind of way, he would feel his heart melt. Often times, he had caught himself staring at her whenever she wasn't looking. And not only that, the unbeatable surge of protectiveness was always overwhelming him whenever a boy tries to get _friendlier_ with his precious gem.

Questions after questions poured into his mind as he asked himself why he always felt good whenever Tomoyo is around to be with him.

To support him...

Lend a hand...

To seek comfort in his embrace when she needs one or whenever she just feels like hugging him out of joy.

And in every instance, he feels warm and fussy...

Content...

Happy...

Loved...

* * *

_The wind that blows the dove  
__Is the wind that blows my love  
__Hope it'll find its way to you  
__Wherever you are

* * *

_

She stared questioningly at the skies with a soft smile creeping on her cherry lips. Eriol had been such a friend to her and she runs to him in good weather or bad. Tomoyo had already lost count of the times that she had spent laughing, talking or scheming with his partner-in-crime—whether it was a plot to capture Li-kun's moment with Sakura or hatching a puckish plot or ten.

And she only realized now how close they've already become. How long had it been? Four years? She could still remember him slouching around the corridor, looking vaguely like a saber tooth had ripped his chest open to squeeze the life out of his heart. And she could still recall herself dragging him around town for the sake of jollying him up once again. Well, she can't say it didn't work.

Next year, she'll be attending college and he promised her that he would be studying business management with her in a university. And that clearly means that she would be spending more time with the reincarnated mage- no- with Eriol Hiiragizawa.

A normal boy who happens to know advance magical tricks...

A friend whom she had grown fond with in the span of four years...

A friend whom she had learned to love...

_OMG..._

Her face warmed as it turned into several shades of red. Why is it that every time she thinks of someone, she ends up realizing how much a person means to her?

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol quietly. How he looked tonight in the music room will forever be etched in her mind even if history turns its assassin mode on her again. But no matter how painful it could or would be, the only thing that she could do was to seize the moment, let it flow and savor each sensation that, she knew, wouldn't last forever. After all, she needs to go home or her mother would definitely send a search party to find her.

Thus, the only thing that she could do was to relax against him and watch the stars

Then wish. Pray. And hope.

* * *

_I'd love to see myself one day  
__In the arms of someone  
__Who will share her life with me...  
__Selflessly...  
__Someday, you will find your way

* * *

_

The young heiress sighed. She had to go home now if she didn't want her mother to alert the military. No matter how she dreaded the moment to end, she just had to let go.

Just like the first one...

She had to let go but the difference is that in this moment, there's always a tomorrow to look forward to. So, without a single word, Tomoyo stood up and walked slowly towards the window for one last look. "I have to go home now, Hiiragizawa-kun." She said, failing to realize how gentle Eriol's gaze was already getting. "My mother might alert a search party and I don't want that to happen." She raised her hand to close the window with a giggle but his solid arms prevented her from doing it.

She froze as she felt one arm slide around her waist. And froze even more when the other slid on the other side again.

"Can you stay with me for a moment longer...?" if her mind wasn't playing tricks on her it would definitely sound like he was pleading or something. What can she do but give in?

"Okay..." she said, pulling her hands away from the windowsill.

Then she felt his breath on her ears. "Can you... stay with me forever...?"

That did it. And if she didn't know Eriol, she would've accused him as a psychopath, totally bent on making her fall in love with him then afterwards murder her but...well... he wasn't. He wasn't all those. "W-What?" she stuttered the words out. And Tomoyo Daidouji does not, under all circumstances, stutter. This was history in the making.

"I think I'm in love with you, Tomoyo-san."

Yep. This was really history in the making. Other than the not-stuttering-under-all-circumstances-fact, Tomoyo never felt so helplessly... overwhelmed... she felt like fainting. "Think?" her rehearsal as the official soprano1 betrayed her when the word came out as a squeak. It sounded horribly like a falsetto coming out from the mouth of some trying hard woman-at-heart.

Eriol chuckled, "I've always felt it..." He said, "But I never took some of my time to think about it..." The shining pair of the glass-shielded cerulean closed comfortably with his head resting lovingly on her hair. His grip on her was loose just so to let her know that if she decided to pull away from him, she would do so without difficulty and discomfort. "I'm in love with you, Tomoyo-san." He continued, filling in his senses with the very essence of her...

And all that he needed was her answer.

* * *

_The wind that blows the dove  
__Is the wind that blows my love  
__Hope it'll find its way to you  
__Wherever you are

* * *

_

She still didn't answer.

It wasn't because she didn't want to answer. It was because she didn't know how to properly voice out her feelings. "I..." she began, then pulled away to face him. "I never get to practice, Eriol-kun." She said finally, with confidence looming above them. Eriol expected her to say more but he didn't expect her to do the thing that he didn't even think she would do.

She kissed him. Just a smack; but still a kiss on the lips, nonetheless. A very bold thing to do for someone with a prim and proper demeanor. Tomoyo left him with a goofy smile.

"It was fine." He said after a few moments. And Eriol guessed that THAT revealed everything.

She accepted him.

She's the angel who will save him from his loneliness...

Despair...

And another lifetime of eternal agony.

* * *

_The wind that blows the dove  
__Is the wind that blows my love  
__Hope it'll find its way to you  
__Wherever you are

* * *

_

"Aishitemasu, Eriol-kun..."

* * *

_Wherever you are...

* * *

_

_... Tapos na ..._

**A/N: **Just edited and realized how childish I was when I made that. (Suppi-chan-trademark-look) Oh well...


End file.
